I Think I Love You
by missPersonality000
Summary: "Alvin..." I said, voice cracking. "Yea Britt?" he asked, almost scared of the next words out of my mouth. "I think... I think I love you." I spit out. "Really ? Wake up." he said. "What?" "Brittany, dear, wake up." he said again, louder. That's when I shot out of my bed. (( Alvittany )) Rated T for later chapters
1. Intro

**Just starting, and thought I'd spit a prologue out. It's Alvittany/Brilvin (3), so uh... yeah. **

* * *

Love is weird.

Love is funny.

Love hit me like a ton of bricks.

Have you ever been in love? I think I am. And I'm terrified. I'm _never _terrified. I've barely ever been scared. But this ... him .. being with him ... scares me more than when me and my sisters watched _The Ring_ after midnight. (It totally wasn't my idea).

And I certainly like who I … loved. At all. He annoyed me to no end. Constantly picking on me, hitting me, hitting on my friends, pulling ym hair, reading my diary, ugh. He did whatever he could to annoy me, but I still hung out with him. I mean, how could I ignore my best friend?

I suppose the best place to start would be kindergarten , when we met.

Oh, I'm sorry. I'm blowing my life story on you, and you don't ebven know my name.  
I'm Brittany Nicole Miller, and this is the story of how I fell in love with Alvin Seville.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I also hope the next thing you click is Follow Story ;) Chapter 2 tomorrow!**


	2. Kindergarten Part 1

_**I guess the chipmunks in the story are the CGI versions, but cartoon size. IDK, whatever you imagine them in. Sorry this chapter came so late, had some internet problems, then Thanksgiving traveling, yada, yada, yada...**_

**Anyhoo, here ya go! Oh, and, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes do not belong to me. Property of Ross Bagsadarian Jr. **

**Standard POV**

* * *

_Ahh, the smell of a cold autumn morning. We peek into the quaint, bustling house of the three Miller chipette sisters. Brittany, the "lead" sister, her younger, quieter sister, Jeanette, and their outspoken and cheeky sister, Eleanor, have just moved to California with their adopted mother, Miss Miller._

* * *

"Has anyone seen my thingys?" Brittany said, stomping upstairs holding one hand around her almost-done ponytail. She burst into the bathroom, catching Jeanette stepping out of the shower.

"Ahh! Britt, w-what are you doing?" Jeanette eeked, holding her towel tighter. Brittany looked up and scoffed.

"Jeannie, no one's trying to sneak a peek, I just need my hair thing-a-ma-bobs."

"I don't know, ask Ellie. Or Ms. Miller. _Someone_ who's not in this bathroom." Jeanette said, shuffling Brittany out of the bathroom.

"Ugh, Eleanor! Where are my thingys?" Brittany said, storming to Eleanor's room.

_|| A long 20 minutes later... ||_

Brittany settled on a pink top with a sparkly cursive B on the front, white Bermuda shorts, and put her hair in a ponytail. Jeanette had on a purple  
sweater with darker purple stripes, dark jeans, and navy blue flats. Her hair was in a messy bun, tied with a purple ribbon. (Ms. Miller even tied it in a  
pretty bow for her). Eleanor wore a green babydoll dress and an E necklace. Her hair was in two pigtails with short bangs on her forehead.

"Well, girls, I hope you have a pleasant day at school." Ms. Miller cooed from the front seat.

"Miss Miller, it's only kindergarten" Jeanette giggled, from the left back seat.

"Ah yes; today kindergarten, tomorrow college! My babies are growing up so fast." Ms. Miller teared.

"Ugh, Ms. M. It's kindergarten. We're 5." Brittany scoffed, sitting between her sisters.

"Well, not for long. 3 more weeks guys!" Eleanor said, leaning from the right seat.

"Well, that's neither here nor there, girls. Because here we are!" Ms. Miller slowed the car down in front of Harmony Hills Elementary School. The family  
traveled up the walkway to the brightly  
colored building. They entered and walked to the principal's office.

"Ah, welcome. We are so delighted to have you!" A perky woman in a purple top and lavender pencil skirt walked out, almost skipping.

"Those heels can't take anymore jumping." Brittany whispered to her sisters.

"She looks like she smiles in her _sleep_." Eleanor whispered.

"Hello, you must be The Millers. Ah, look at these beautiful young la- er, chipettes."

Her Southern accent was thick, but she was very pretty. Her hair was gathered in a neat bun on the head, a couple of pencils in her hand. When she leaned down, the girls could see her make up was simple, and she had deep dimples. Black mascara and bright green eyes, she was beautiful.

"Hello, darlings. My name is Ms. Beauregard, but, boy, do those sixth graders get _funny _with B words." Ms. Beauregard winked at Ms. Miller.

"You girls can call me Ms. B, if it makes it easier. I am so happy to have you at our school. I would love to take you to your class." she smiled, and stood up.

They walked through halls of drawings and crafts done by the students, and stopped in front of a door with a little bee for each student. Except one bee had a small, paper red hat glued to it.

Brittany tapped Eleanor. "Ellie, why is that one different? What's that name say?"

"Uhh, I think it says Alvin. Huh, wonder what he's like." Ellie scoffed.

"Your teachers name is Ms. Adams. She's one of our newer teachers. Now, I know some parents don't like siblings in the same class, especially triplets, - you three _are _ triplets, right?" Ms. B chattered.

"Yup! Our birthday's coming up." Eleanor smiled, showing off her missing tooth.

"That's just darling! Anyhoo, we kept the girls together because they're new, and - well, you'll see they aren't the only, um, chipmunks here." Ms. B knocked on the door.

"Really? There are more chipettes?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, not chipettes-"

"Hi! You must be my new students. It's so nice to meet you!" a young woman with black, wavy hair peeked out of the door. She had a pink cardigan and a yellow swingy skirt on. Her flats had yellow beads on the toe, and she had pink drop-bead earrings on.

"My name is Ms. Adams, and this is my class. Thank you for bringing them." Ms. Adams shook Ms. Miller's hand, waved to Ms. B, and shut the door.

"Class, these are your new classmates. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany." Ms. Adams said, waving her hand over each girl respectively. The room had 7 tables layed out, each with a different colored basket on the table; pink, purple, red, blue, orange, green and yellow.

* * *

****Brittany's POV****

"Brittany? That's a dumb name." someone scoffed from the back corner.

_Oh. No. He. Didn't._

Ms. Adams cleared her throat. "Mr. Seville," Ms. Adams said, emphasizing the last syllable, "would you like to tell your _father _that?"

"No, Ms. Adams. Would you?" the same voice responded. I saw it was a chipmunk leaning back in a chair at red, with a dirty red cap on.

_Ooh, he's cute. Too bad he messed up. _

"Brittany, you can sit at yellow with Simon. Eleanor, you can sit at red with Alvin. And ... Jeanette, you can sit with Theodore at pink."

"Okay!" Eleanor said, at sat down next to the boy with the red hat.

"Why don't each of you introduce yourselves throughout the day. And, please, try to be nice, you all know how it was your first day." Ms. Adams said, showing us to our seats.

I sat down next to a chipmunk with a blue smock and white sneakers. "Hi. I'm Brittany." I said, waving. He had glasses, but he wasn't nerdy cute.

"Hello. I'm Simon." he said, returning to a math worksheet. _In a ratio of 4:5:6, how much does each angle of an isosceles triangle measure?__  
_

"Wow, that must be...hard." I tried talking, but he wouldn't even look at me.

"Challenging, yes. Do you like math?" he said, finally looking up at me.

"Um, no. Unless shopping counts as adding." I laughed, but he stayed bored.

_Buzzkill._

"I'm not the smart sister. I'm the pretty one." I said, puffing my chest out.

"Well, let's hope the 'smart' sister can hold a deeper conversation." he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse you. Assuming Red Hat over there is your brother, you've got more social problems than me." _How rude._

I waited for a second, then crossed my arms. _I'd rather talk to Red Hat. Boy, I've gotta learn that kid's name. Even though he called mine dumb. _

"Sorry."

I thought I was crazy, then looked up at Simon. He was looking at me, and his eyes looked sad.

"I apologize for insulting you. It usually takes people a while to get used to my humor." he said.

"Well, that's not a good way to make friends."

He smiled.

"Let me and my brothers show you and your sisters around the school at lunch." he offered.

"Cool. Wait, brothers? There's another Red Hat?" _Oh brother._

Simon laughed but I didn't see anything funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"That's my brother, Alvin."

"You and him are from the same family?!"

_No way._

"Yes. Since birth." he said, wearing the same smirk as his brother.

"I can't believe you two are from the same _species._" I laughed.

"Actually, _you _and him are from the same species as well." he pointed out.

"You know what? I see it now."

* * *

**I walked around all week wondering when I was gonna update. And I'm super sorry Ihaven't. Lots of tests and exams before Winter Break, so...**

**In a week, I'll have all the free time in the world. I'm writing chapter 3 now...**

**{POLL: Should the story be in Brittany's POV or Brittany/Alvin's POV?}**


End file.
